


hope is a bird with fragile wings, that never fails to try

by thenewdarling



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I think I imply Takeru and Hikari are divorced now??, honestly I think I just had a lot of feelings about the kids in their forties after Kizuna, post-kizuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewdarling/pseuds/thenewdarling
Summary: Takeru documents the events of Adventure
Kudos: 4





	hope is a bird with fragile wings, that never fails to try

Every night, Takeru types on his keyboard. The complete dark of the room, the neon blue light of the word processor. Clack, clack, clack, go the keys.His cigarette drops ash on the keyboard as he tries to type with one and a half hands.

And then, apparently at random, he leans back in his chair, and stretches his aching back. He's done. He goes to the window to finish his dwindling cigarette, and looks out over Hikarigaoka.

He checks the time on his phone. 4:05 am. No wonder he feels so drained. It's too late to go to bed now though, he thinks, so he leans on the balcony and looks out over his childhood home. The wind tousles his hair. It doesn't wake him up, but it feels nice.

His kids have their own Digimon now. How mad. It feels like just yesterday he was changing diapers with Hikari. Now he was sleeping on Yamato's couch.

And yet, he'd been writing like never before. Page after page, chapter after chapter, like he had to get it down before it fell out of his head into the void forever. The tale of eight children, and how they'd saved the world. And how after that they'd multiplied, into a network of kids across the world. Looking out for each other, caring for each other. Keeping the world connected.

Everyone else had moved on, focused on other things. But he keeps coming back to it. It feels so important. It's so easy for them all to forget, to move on. They'd adjusted. But Takeru remembers. And he has to write it down before it’s gone for him too.

But he can't shake it, the feeling it isn't over yet. Patamon and the others had long since vanished into cyberspace, but... He knew.

That was why he'd wanted to come back to Hikarigaoka. The magic was strongest here. It wasn't just nostalgia, he knew it.

It was Hope. And even when he had nothing else, Hope ran deep in his bones. He could never quite stop, even after the power of the Crests had long since faded.

He has a moment of staring into space, and the wind catches his cigarette, goes flying out of his hands. He makes a motion to catch it, but it's pointless. And he looks at his hand, shrugs, and turns.

The computer is bleeping, who knows how long it’s been going. Notifications. A phone call. He approaches gingerly, and his eyes light up under that neon glow.

He smiles. "Hello again, old friend."

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my hard drive going through old files, I wrote it months ago. I figured I should stick it somewhere


End file.
